1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to electrical connectors for vehicles and particularly pertains to vehicle connectors which are attached to the fusebox.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years more and more electrical and electronic accessories for automobiles, trucks, boats, planes and other vehicles have been manufactured such as CD (compact disc) players, radios, computers, telephones, facsimile machines and other devices which operate on low voltages. Few if any extra electrical connections are provided by vehicle manufacturers (with necessary wiring) to accommodate such accessories. Therefore, the vehicle owner is faced with a dilemma when he purchases an accessory, as he may spend needless dollars for new electrical circuitry to add the desired accessory. Also, if the vehicle is not properly wired, circuits can overload causing damage and sometimes fires which can injure the vehicle and its occupants as a result.
Thus, with the need for adequate wiring for vehicle accessories being understood, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an accessory connector for the electrical circuitry of vehicles to permit suitable connections therewith.
It is another objective of the invention herein to provide an accessory connector which utilizes fuses as are presently available to maintain the designed safety features.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide an accessory connector which can be installed by those relatively unskilled in electrical wiring.
It is still another objective of the invention to provide an accessory connector which will receive conventional vehicle fuse blades.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an accessory connector which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is easily adaptable to accommodate a wide range and types of vehicle accessories.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.